


Dinner and a Show

by waterlily242019



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Singing Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlily242019/pseuds/waterlily242019
Summary: “How long have you been standing here?” Keith demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.“I came in halfway through ‘Since U Been Gone’,” Lance admitted sheepishly.“Why didn’t you say anything?” Keith asked, stooping down to pick up his headphones and phone, which had clattered to the ground in his surprise.“You were relaxed,” Lance replied with a shrug, stepping up to Keith and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I don’t get to see that a lot. Plus, you were enjoying yourself, and I didn’t want to ruin that.”





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, day two… This one’s a bit harder than the first one. As I said before, these are really supposed to be drawing prompts, but hey, it’s a free country. I can do what I want. Also, if you can’t tell, most of these are going to be romantic in some way unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> Day #2: Mindless
> 
> Pairing/Series: Keith/Lance from Voltron: Legendary Defender**
> 
> **Just a side note that this story is a College AU and has nothing to do with the canon events of VLD**
> 
> Another note: no porn to be found here, folks. Just cursing and comparisons of food to sex things.

Lance groaned, throwing his backpack and kicking off his shoes by the door. God, another boring-ass day in class. How in the hell the man that droned on for three hours about physics in the most monotone voice possible stayed employed was impossible for him to fathom, but hey, he was not in charge of staffing. If he was, his physics professor would be first on the chopping block. He slumped back on the couch and closed his eyes, taking a few moments to relax. Unfortunately, his prime nap opportunity was interrupted by a loud ‘bang’ that sounded from the nearby kitchen. His blue eyes snapped open and his brows furrowed slightly. He glanced back toward the front door and noticed a familiar pair of red converse sitting by his backpack and breathed easy. The noise he had heard was probably just Keith making lunch. He laid his head back again, resting his eyes for another moment or two before springing up off the couch and heading into the kitchen. 

Lance showed no signs of surprise that Keith was plugged into his phone, presumably listening to music. No, what really intrigued him was the fact that his boyfriend was mindlessly singing and bobbing his head while moving around the kitchen to cook. Of course, the dark-haired young man appeared to be too engrossed with the creation of his current dish and his jam session to notice his brown-haired roommate standing in the entrance to the kitchen, watching with a small smile and a slightly shaking head. Every now and again, Keith punctuated a word from the song with a short, low hiss from getting a tiny splash of hot oil on him. Lance continued to watch the other in silence for a few minutes, enjoying one of the small, rare glimpses he got of his boyfriend’s true self. 

To state that Keith Kogane was a closed-off man was probably the biggest understatement that could ever be made. Takashi Shirogane, Keith’s mentor, and Lance McClain, Keith’s best friend-turned-roommate-turned-boyfriend were the only two people who  _ really  _ knew him, and even then, Shiro knew a lot more about Keith than Lance did. The dark-haired young man often cited his painful childhood as the reason for his hesitation to open up. He kept a stoic facade about himself in public, and for the most part, even when they were alone. He had slowly been accepting more and more affection from his lover in private, which thrilled the other because he often showed his feelings in affectionate gestures rather than in words. The longer they dated, the more Lance noticed that Keith made more of an effort to relax around him, and he really appreciated that. 

Deep down, Lance knew that Keith was just too busy jamming to “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” by Panic! At the Disco to notice him, but he still appreciated the small peek into the more relaxed side of his boyfriend. It warmed his heart in the same way that his normally stoic boyfriend returning a brief kiss on the lips would. He listened to his boyfriend’s singing, trying to hear the song playing in his head. He wanted to chime in at just the right time, so as to catch the dark-haired male’s attention, but not to scare the crap out of him. 

“What a shame the poor groom’s bride is a…” Keith sang, bobbing his head to the music.

“Whore!” Lance chimed in loudly, causing Keith to visibly jump and throw his headphones to the floor. 

“Holy shit, Lance, what the fuck?!” Keith demanded, his face flushed with embarrassment. 

Lance chuckled, “Aww, c’mon babe. They were just about to start the chorus!”

“How long have you been standing here?” Keith demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I came in halfway through ‘Since U Been Gone’,” Lance admitted sheepishly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Keith asked, stooping down to pick up his headphones and phone, which had clattered to the ground in his surprise. 

“You were relaxed,” Lance replied with a shrug, stepping up to Keith and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I don’t get to see that a lot. Plus, you were enjoying yourself, and I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“You wouldn’t have,” the raven-haired young man huffed, turning back to flip the chicken over again, hissing under his breath when a drop of hot oil hit his arm, “Ah- Sorry for not noticing you sooner.” 

“Watcha makin’?” the brown-haired young man asked, loosely wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “Something good, I hope?”

“Fried chicken,” the violet-eyed young man replied, shifting his weight a bit to stir the corn in the pot next to the frying pan with the chicken inside. 

“Oooh,” the blue-eyed young man cooed, craning his neck to look at the pot on one of the back burners, “What’s that?”

“Potatoes. Hopefully, I can actually succeed in mashing them this time,” Keith grumbled, stirring the corn and turning the heat of the burner down a bit before leaning forward, fork in hand, to poke at the potatoes. 

“They weren’t  _ that _ bad, last time,” Lance defended, pressing a kiss to the back of Keith’s neck. 

“Dude, there were  _ lumps _ ,” the former grumbled, blushing a bit as he felt the latter’s chapped lips brush across the ticklish skin of the back of his neck, “Like, testicle-sized lumps.”

“Okay, can we  _ please _ not compare food to balls, please?” Lance protested, letting go of Keith’s waist, “It’s kinda gross.” 

Keith opened his mouth, presumably to say something sassy (and possibly sexual), but he closed it again, simply smirking instead. Lance, used to Keith and his weird quirks by that point, lightly smacked his upper arm and turned away to set the table. He tossed out a pair of hot plates in the middle of the table to put the corn and potatoes on. He noticed a plate off to the side with paper towels on it, presumably where Keith would put the chicken when it was done frying. He set out two plates on either side of the table for them to put their food on once it was all ready. Lance also put out utensils and a soda on either side: a Dr. Pepper for himself and a root beer for Keith. 

Lance returned to the kitchen to find Keith singing to himself while pounding the mashed potatoes to his desired consistently. He noted with amusement that the words he was mouthing were to “Fireflies” by Owl City and he could not help himself from laughing. His boyfriend glowered up at him and, instead of saying anything, he blew the other a kiss. The raven-haired young man’s facial expression softened and he smiled, pulling his headphones out of his phone. He then hit the play button, allowing the next song to ring out through the kitchen. At first, Keith was the only one who started singing (and dancing, a little), and by the middle of the song, he’d pulled Lance in with him, trading parts back and forth. By the end, they were in stitches, smiling at each other with a sweet fondness that they only shared in private. 

“I love you,” Lance declared randomly, squeezing Keith’s hand.

Keith chuckled soundlessly, weaving his fingers through Lance’s, giving the squeeze back and replying, “I love you too, babe. Now c’mon. Let’s get this food off the stove before it burns, and you never let me live it down.”

Lance gave Keith a playful shove, but dutifully collected the corn and mashed potatoes pots. Keith grabbed the plate of fried chicken and they moved to sit across the table from one another. The dark-haired young man opened up his phone and put on some more music, which he and his brown-haired boyfriend listened to and sung along to together between bites of food and flirtatious banter until nighttime when they retired to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah. Once again, I have a terrible time ending things. 
> 
> On another note, I just love these nerds so much, it hurts. I really don’t care that it’s almost been a year since this show ended; I still love these characters. And not just these two, I love all the main heroes of VLD.
> 
> For the record, I also have a headcanon that Keith is constantly listening to music and sings/hums along without even realizing it. <s>Lance thinks its adorable.</s>
> 
> Anywho, day two down. Day three’s prompt also looks like it’s gonna be tricky, so lemme take some time to brainstorm and I’ll get back to you on it.


End file.
